


Blaked Alaska

by Eviscaerian



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eviscaerian/pseuds/Eviscaerian
Summary: In a world where you're born with your soulmate's mark on your body, Yang had the misfortune of being born with two. Now she has to deal with Ruby having the worst luck of all time while trying to navigate the logistics of a three person relationship with two people who hate each other.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Neopolitan/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Neopolitan/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 24
Kudos: 126





	1. First Day - Yang

“Yang, can I talk to you about something?” asked Ruby. 

Instinctively Yang knew something was the matter, Ruby sounded unsure of herself, shy, upset maybe. Had anyone done anything to upset her little sister? Yang automatically went to crack her knuckles, only stopping at the last second. Well, if anyone had done anything to upset her it would be a dark day for them. Yang forced herself to ignore the anger that was seething through her veins and put on a smile, couldn’t let Ruby know anything was up otherwise she’d do something silly, like stop her from beating the crap out of the culprit. 

“Sure Rubes, what’s up?” Good, Yang had sounded completely natural and nonchalant, Ruby wouldn’t suspect a thing. 

“There’s something you need to see” And with that Ruby took off her hood and began to unlace her corset. Oh God, had someone left bruises on Ruby, or done something even worse? Yang couldn’t hide her concern anymore. 

“What’s the matter Ruby, are you okay?” 

“I-it’s Weiss...she…” Ruby trailed off, her voice barely above a whisper and Yang immediately threw her arms around her little sister, pulling her in close and whispering soothing words in her ear. But for some reason Ruby began to struggle and writhe in Yang’s grip and she let her go in her surprise. 

“Ruby, what has she done to you?” Pure, white hot anger was beginning to seep into Yang’s voice and it took all her willpower to not find that bitch and beat her senseless. 

Ruby tried to speak but choked. After taking several long, deep breaths Ruby tried again and instead just finished taking off her top and spun around so Yang could see her back. Yang froze. 

“It’s her, Yang, it’s her” 

Yang didn’t hear what Ruby had said, completely transfixed on the pure white snowflake in between her little sister’s shoulder blades. 

Okay so, at least the Ice Queen hadn’t done anything to Ruby yet, but this was...this was horrible. Yang felt her heart break, her little sister, her poor, sweet, innocent little sister had  _ Weiss Schnee _ for a soulmate. 

“Ruby...I’m-” Yang began only to be unexpectedly cut off. 

“I’m so happy, I’ve finally found her” Ruby’s voice was still quiet but completely ecstatic, the tears in the corners of her eyes weren’t tears of pain or sadness but joy. To say Yang was caught off guard was an understatement. She was completely taken aback; why was Ruby so happy at having Queen Bitch Weiss Schnee for a soulmate? Hadn’t she treated Ruby like trash since they had met a few hours ago? 

Okay, Yang thought, what to do in this situation? First of all she had to calm Ruby down, maybe get her a hot drink as well. Should they call dad immediately or wait a little until Ruby and Weiss had talked things over? Then, she had to give Weiss the ‘Break Rubes heart and I break you’ talk. Wasn’t there a procedure where you had to inform the school if you found your soulmate so you could move to a private room with them. Yang snorted. The day Weiss set foot in Ruby’s bed was the day Yang would end up facing homicide charges.

Yang took a deep breath, she had to go about things responsibly. Even if she couldn’t understand why Ruby was so happy Weiss was her soulmate, Yang should respect her wishes, or at least try to understand them. Yang sat down on one of the beds and patted the spot next to her, putting her arm around Ruby when she joined her.

“Can you tell me why?” Asked Yang, immediately regretting her choice of words. Shit, this wasn’t how she was meant to be going about this, ‘Can you tell me why?’, what was she, a fucking psychiatrist?

“I-I can’t explain it, I just feel so overjoyed inside, like whenever I see her my heart feels like singing” Ruby immediately buried her head in her hands in embarrassment “Oh God, that sounded dumb didn’t it? But it’s true, I can’t help being happy about it, I just...am”

“You did well Rubes” Yang said, gently stroking her little sister’s hair “You did real well telling me that. Now, do you want to tell Weiss now, or are you going to let her figure it out herself?”

“I...I can’t tell her, I mean, when we met I ended up knocking her luggage everywhere and-and-”

“Shh” Yang whispered gently “It’s okay Rubes, you’re really brave for telling me this and I’m sure Weiss will come around to you, one bad meeting doesn’t mean she’ll hate you forever, does it?”

“Yes?”

“No it doesn’t Rubes, now why don’t you put your clothes back on and we can go for dinner? This will all sound better after a meal”

While Yang had suggested they go eat because it was nearing dinner time and she was getting pretty hungry, she also saw it as a good opportunity to get Ruby and Weiss to talk. If she could get them to sit together then Ruby would be able to clear up that misunderstanding earlier and Weiss would realize how nice her sister was. Also Weiss probably wouldn’t be rude to Ruby in front of her. Her plan was Perfect!

* * *

Her plan was not perfect. Yang had managed to get Blake to sit next to her and Ruby to sit opposite them, but Weiss was doing her best to avoid Ruby. Weiss would have taken the seat to Yang's right, had the blond guy who with motion sickness not taken the seat to Yang's right and ushered his roommates over. In fact the only reason Weiss was even sitting remotely close to Ruby was because when she had tried to move away from her the ginger girl who had joined with vomit boy made it very clear that if Weiss laid a finger on 'Her Ren' she would have her kneecaps broken. And so they ended up in their current predicament; Ruby desperately trying to talk to Weiss while the other girl blew her off or just flat out ignored her, while all Yang could do was watch and wish the ginger haired girl had carried out her threat. 

Blake was nice enough, she was going to be doing a creative writing course because she loved reading and wanted to write a book herself. Her favorite book was one about a man with two souls, Yang hadn't exactly gotten all the specifics down but it sounded interesting enough. In return she had told Blake that she was at Beacon on a sports scholarship, although she had gotten the scholarship for soccer her favorite sport was kickboxing, and that she was Ruby's big sister.

Blake seemed interested by the kickboxing so Yang told her how she'd been doing it for almost as long as she could remember, and promised that if Blake ever came down to the gym Yang would be more than happy to show her a few moves, with a teasing wink added for good measure. For the rest of the meal Blake didn't talk much and Yang wondered if she had crossed a line, it would be a dick move to flirt with someone who had already met their soulmate and for all she knew Belladonna was already taken.

* * *

After dinner and a shower Yang sat on the edge of her bed, drying her hair when Ruby approached her with pillows in hand and an apologetic expression on her face. Yang nodded, giving her answer to Ruby's unspoken question and the younger girl quickly pulled back the sheets and slid into Yang's bed. Once Yang was done drying her hair she joined Ruby and pulled her little sister into a tight hug, rubbing soothing circles into her back until she dozed off. Yang couldn't remember the last time Ruby had needed to sleep with her, but after just one day with Weiss -that bitch- Ruby was almost back to behaving the way she did when they had lost Summer. 

There was no way Yang was going to let her little sister suffer like she was; from tomorrow onwards she was keeping that Schnee bitch as far away from her as possible.


	2. Day 2 - Blake

Blake was disgusted with herself; she could see just how badly Ruby was suffering after having  _ Weiss Schnee _ as a soulmate but she couldn’t help wanting to be the one in bed with Yang, she couldn’t help wanting to feel her muscular arms and legs wrapped around her body, she couldn’t help wanting to be able to bury her face in the crook of Yang’s neck and just forget about the world. And so Blake gave Ruby her strawberries at breakfast. It wasn’t much and it didn’t go anywhere near far enough to make up for what Blake had though, but it was a start and Ruby gave a legitimately beautiful smile when Blake confirmed that yes, she could have all of them.

When Yang asked her if she wanted to go on a tour of campus with her and Ruby, Blake felt her heart jump. It was stupid of course, she shouldn't be feeling that way about a girl she had only met the day before, but Yang was different; Yang was her soulmate. The burning heart emblem she wore was proof of that, it matched the Soulmark on the inside of Blake's left thigh. And Yang almost certainly knew, she had started flirting with her at dinner last night. What had done was flirting, right? Well whatever it had been it was enough to reduce Blake to a blushing mess, the thought of being alone in the gym with Yang doing god knows what to her was...Blake forced herself to banish her lustful thoughts, Yang was probably just being friendly and inviting Blake to hang out. 

The tour of the campus went as expected, with Blake, Yang and Ruby joining a group of about twenty other people and slowly making their way all around Beacon as a second year in a beret told them what various buildings were used for, Blake had to stop herself from looking at Yang when the girl pointed out a few empty rooms used for storage by the faculty, and by the students to hook up. The one building that Blake was completely taken with was the library, everywhere she looked, from floor to ceiling were shelves and shelves of books, both fiction and non fiction, on all subjects, by authors from all around Remnant. It was...incredible, Blake could stay there her whole life and never get bored.

Lunch was almost the same as dinner last night except Ruby sat next to Yang and Weiss was nowhere to be seen, good riddance as far as Blake was concerned. Ruby however didn't seem to be thinking that way and was half heartedly picking at her food, deep in thought. While the younger girl perked up somewhat at desert she was still a long shot from the bubbly, excited girl that she had seen run headfirst into Weiss yesterday. Yang seemed to have noticed that Ruby was feeling down and had made a series of increasingly desperate and abstract puns that peaked with "Have you ever tried eating a clock? It's pretty time consuming" but Ruby had said something about wanting to be alone and walked back to their room.

"So, Blakey" _Blakey_, Yang had given her a nickname already? Sure, Blakey was probably about as good as Yang's puns but...It was Yang calling her it. Blake liked that. "Is there anywhere around campus you want to check out?"

There was the library of course, but Yang didn't look like she would enjoy sitting down and reading in silence for a few hours "The gym, maybe" Blake answered weakly, hoping Yang believed her, and when she saw Yang's face light up she knew she had made the right call.

"Yeah, Coco only showed us where it was but she never actually told us about what equipment or facilities they have, want to go down there now and check it out?" Blake considered the fact she wasn't very athletic and had would probably just embarrass herself trying to do anything more strenuous than walking. Blake also considered that gorgeous, beaming, expectant smile on Yang's face.

And so Blake found herself following Yang to wherever the gym was, staring at Yang's hand. They were soulmates, right? It wouldn't be weird to hold hands. Hell, even if Yang didn't know they were soulmates they could at least hold hands platonically couldn't they? But then again, would Yang think she was being too pushy, or trying to take things too fast? They were soulmates but they still barely knew each other. Aaargh, these things were so much easier in her books! The characters never had to worry about things like these, they just knew what to do. They always knew the right time to initiate a hug, the best date to take an unconvinced soulmate on to completely win them over, they best way to make their partner scream their name in ecstasy. 

Blake had to stop herself from crashing into Yang and finally looked up from her hand. The gym was just like Blake had always pictured gyms; full of high tech machines designed to help your whatever muscles grow even bigger, and full of sporty people being noisy and using those machines. There was the girl who had given them the tour on a treadmill talking to, or at least trying to talk to, a girl with rabbit ears who was leaning on the machine and smiling gently as she listened to whatever she was saying. Wait. The girl was showing her ears off in public without a care in the world. Blake's bow felt tighter on her ears. How would Yang take the fact she was a faunus? Blake snuck a glance at her soulmate only to see her looking like a child in a candy shop. After further exploration of the gym revealed a swimming pool, a sports hall and a dance studio, Yang quickly joined the gym and, after seeing that there were Yoga classes held on Saturday mornings, Blake did too.

"Want to go anywhere else Blakey?" Yang asked and Blake felt her heart skip a beat; how was Yang calling her by a nickname getting to her so much? 

"Could we go to the library? We didn't actually get to see what books they had on the tour"

"Sure thing, Blakey. Lead the way" Gods, how could Yang do _that _so nonchalantly? How did Yang manage to make her gentle, lazy smile so entrancing? How could Yang simply smiling at her make Blake feel like melting into her soulmate's arms? It wasn't fair! 

Blake reached out and gently took Yang's hand in hers, trying to stop herself from blushing and began to walk back to the library.


	3. Day 2 - Neo

“Utterly unacceptable! I don’t know why you believed that a library was the best place to get into a fight -on your second day here no less- but by the time I’m done with you…” The woman continued on in that shrill, annoying voice of hers and it took every ounce of Neo's willpower not to roll her eyes in boredom, she'd been banging on about how bad their conduct had been and how much trouble they were in for almost ten whole minutes and she was feeling bored of it. But more than bored, she was feeling angry.

Angry. Pissed. Furious. Absolutely fucking berserk.

That _bitch _had the nerve to cling to _her_ soulmate and say she was hers. The fucking nerve. Neo pulled the blonde girl's arm tighter around her and nuzzled into her side, smirking when the black haired girl glared at her. _That's right, she's mine you dumb-_

"I'm sorry Miss Neopolitan, am I boring you?" Whoa that teacher was right up in her face now and looking even more pissed off. There was almost no way she knew sign language, but Neo wasn't going to take any chances and have this dumb meeting stop her from getting to know her soulmate any more than it already had.

_No _Neo signed, stopping herself from rolling her eyes and adding a complimentary middle finger.

"...Generally when I ask a question, Miss Neopolitan, I expect an answer" The teacher lady said, somehow sounding even more pissed off.

Once again resisting the temptation to roll her eyes Neo pulled her purse out of her handbag, opened it, and passed a card to the lady. Neo waited and felt a savage satisfaction when she saw the woman's expression falter. _Bet it didn't feel good to say that to a kid with mutism, did it?_

For good measure Neo quickly signed the information on the card to her, making sure to wear that disgustingly sweet smile as she did; Neo could practically feel the woman's confidence wavering. It felt good.

"I...apologize for the...insensitive remark I made Miss Neopolitan, but the issue of your misconduct still stands and-" 

"I think we can ignore that, just this once"

Neo immediately spun around to see the headmaster Oz...something or other shutting the door behind him and walking over to them. Unlike the woman who was acting as though Neo had committed war crimes, the headmaster seemed to be completely calm and almost amused by the whole situation.

"May you please enlighten me as to why this incident should go unpunished?" The woman said through gritted teeth, not even trying to hide how much she loathed his decision.

"Of course, my dear Glynda" Wow, Glynda looked ready to blow a fuse after that remark "The Student Code of Conduct prohibits all uses of physical force by students here against other parties unless done in self defence, in the context of an appropriate club activity, between consenting parties behind closed doors or in a situation deemed to be reasonable at the discretion of the faculty"

"And you deem this to be permissible because?"

Ozpin smiled "It is up to Miss Xiao Long whether she reveals that"

Neo and the black haired girl turned to look at the blonde girl who was starting to look uncomfortable -like _really_ uncomfortable- with the whole thing. No, not uncomfortable. _Scared_. Gently Neo took her soulmate's hand in hers and gave her a comforting smile and, for a for a fraction of a second Yang returned it. Then she stepped back and Neo saw the black haired girl looking at Yang the same way. Neo wished she could shout and scream and tell her to get away from her soulmate, that the golden haired girl was hers and hers alone, but unfortunately she could only stay silent, stewing in her anger. 

"Yang...What does he mean?" The black haired girl asked. Neo wanted to scream at her to shut up and butt out, she'd been about to have a moment with Yang. 

Yang took a deep breath in and slowly began to remove her jacket. That was...unexpected. 

"So uh, I've got two soulmarks" What "One here" Yang pulled down the collar of her shirt allowing Neo to see an awful lot of cleavage and her soul mark "And one here" Yang said, pulling up her shirt, showing off a lot of her toned, muscular back, and eventually another soulmark. It looked like some sort of alien with a big eye, three tentacles and a moustache, but it was there. Oh God. This wasn't right, this wasn't meant to happen. She only had one soulmark, she was meant to have Yang all to herself, it would be impossible to share with that bitch who'd started the fight by ripping Neo's writing pad from her hands. Neo glared at her with a renewed sense of hatred. This meant war.

* * *

Ozpin had gained major points in Neo's book, not only had he stopped them from getting punished he had also immediately gotten to work moving them into their own special room. Since most people typically met their soulmates at the age they were at most high schools and colleges took special steps to ensure that the new couples didn't disturb people who were just trying to learn. In Beacon's case that meant providing special rooms for soulmates to live in so they could be together if they were in different dorms, or to prevent them from annoying their roommates if they got frisky.

The second the door to their room opened Neo could tell that it was of a much higher quality than her previous dorm room; while it had been nice enough this was on a whole new level, it was like the step up from motel to hotel, not that Neo had stayed in many of either. There was only one bed (was Blake meant to sleep on the floor?), but it was king sized, flanked by a bedside table on each side, and looked like it was so soft Neo would fall asleep if she so much as touched it. Their bathroom was considerably bigger than the old one, with the tub being a noticeable upgrade; it looked big enough to fit two people in it, or one big person and two small ones. The wardrobe looked big enough to hold more clothes than Neo had owned in her whole life and still have room to spare, but the biggest difference about the room was that it actually seemed like a home. Sure, the standard dorms were perfectly fine, but they felt utilitarian and barren, this room looked like it had been decorated and furnished with care, like it was a place Neo and Yang had picked out themselves.

Neo hadn't brought much with her, and unpacked even less, so she didn't have much to move. She'd just stuffed what she had taken out back into one of the assorted boxes or bags that lay cluttered around them room she shared -no, the room she used to share- with Emerald, Mercury and that other guy she hadn't met and carried all of her belongings to her new room in two trips before going to help Yang. It turned out Yang didn't actually need help with her stuff since she'd barely started unpacking and her little sister, Ruby, had helped carry everything in one load. 

So naturally fate had decided to have a laugh at Neo's expense and make her help Blake. Well, it wasn't fate but rather a suggestion from Yang. One that just so happened to be in earshot of everyone else in the room meaning Neo would look like a dick if she refused. And so Neo found herself praying that she'd run into no-one else during her trip and that if she did run into someone, they wouldn't see the huge cardboard box with no lid that was full of erotic literature. Fortunately, whatever God was watching Neo had decided to be merciful and let her go about her journey free of interruptions or people wondering why she was carrying her body weight in porn.

* * *

Dinner was fairly uneventful, all things considered. Ruby was nice, if a little shy and Neo had never been more grateful for Emerald's knowledge of sign language; if it hadn't been for her Neo would have been stuck watching Blake monopolize Yang the whole evening, unable to do anything. Yang had been completely caught off guard when Neo, well, Emerald, had told her that Neo was a tap dancer and Neo had spent the rest of dinner with a big, dumb smile on her face when Yang had said that she would be interested in seeing Neo's performances. Seriously, how could one woman be so perfect?

It was only after dinner, a lengthy goodbye with Ruby, a promise to kick Weiss' ass if she did anything to Ruby, and a shower that the logistics of the situation seemed to hit them. They'd have to share the bed. Yang would be in the middle of course, Neo wouldn't risk her chances of being cuddled by Yang for anything in the world. But how would things go from there? Were there going to be any rules about what they could or couldn't do? Did Yang like to sleep in the nude? Did Blake wake up crazy early each morning? Thankfully, it wasn't Neo who had to begin that conversation.

"So..." Yang said "If we're going to sleep together we should set a couple of ground rules, right?" Neo nodded and Blake voiced her agreement "Do you guys have any suggestions?" God fucking dammit.

Blake stayed silent and Neo shook her head. Yang sighed.

"Well, I guess I'm going to be in the middle then. Look, I'm really happy to have met both of you and I'd love to get to know you more but it's only our first night together so please don't try cop a feel or anything" Cop a feel? What kind of pervert did Yang take her for? Still, she probably saw Blake's mountain of erotica, she was probably saying that to her without wanting to single her out. 

Yang was the first of them to get into bed and Neo and Blake practically shot in after her, immediately snuggling up to her. For a minute Neo was content to just lay there and bask in Yang's incredible warmth but then she remembered she had things to do. She pulled out her scroll and snapped a picture of herself and Yang and sent it to Roman captioned "Found her already".

After watching a couple of episodes of some show about martial artists with bad haircuts fighting robot ninjas while things exploded Neo found herself dozing off. Blake had already turned off the lamp next to her side of the bed and Yang seemed to be pretty sleepy herself. By some unspoken agreement they all settled down at the same time and both Neo and Blake ended up using Yang's arms as pillows.

Just as Neo was about to fall asleep she heard Yang whisper "Night Blakey, night Neo" and Neo wrapped her arms around the blonde girl in delight. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	4. Day 3 - Weiss

Weiss sat at her desk reading through her chemical engineering essay a final time before she would submit it to her tutor back in Atlas. Her course hadn't properly started yet, there had only been a couple of introductory meetings so students could meet other people on their course and get a feel for the modules they would be studying. Needless to say, she had been very unimpressed with the state of her peers; a group of dumb teens more focused on partying and soulmates than getting a good education. Soulmates. Weiss could practically taste the bile flooding her mouth. The itching under her right glove had started again and it was back with a vengeance. Fighting back the urge to rip her gloves off and scratch herself until the itching went away, Weiss emailed her essay and checked her scroll to see what song was up next on her playlist. Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture. Excellent.

Suddenly Weiss felt a hand on her left shoulder and she froze, a pit of dread pooling in her stomach. She didn't know how long she sat like that for, feeling bullets of cold sweat form under her collar but eventually it became too much for her. With a shriek she threw herself as far away from _him _as possible, knocking over her chair in the process. When she spun around her feelings of fear immediately transformed into pure, unadulterated rage. It was _her_. That little idiot had snuck up on her and now was just standing there dumbly. Weiss would teach her a lesson she would never forget. She strode over to her, hand raised and ready to strike. 

Weiss caught herself at the last minute. She wasn't _him._ And she would never become _him_. Weiss held her hand still but didn't lower it. Both girls stood frozen in place for what felt like an hour, Ruby looking at Weiss with an expression of...Pity? She had the _gall_ to feel pity for her?

The door burst open and time resumed its normal flow. Both Weiss and Ruby turned to see what had caused the noise and Weiss found herself face to face with that blonde brute with blood red eyes. In an instant she picked Weiss up and slammed her on her desk, hands around her throat. Weiss wanted to shout at her to be careful with her laptop since it probably cost more money than that girl had ever seen in her life, but she found she couldn't. She couldn't say anything. It was as though a block of ice had jammed itself in her throat, making her unable to speak. Unable to breathe. Weiss couldn't move her arms or legs either, she felt as though she was trapped in a bubble with no air or sound.

The blonde was shouting something at her but Weiss couldn't hear it as she frantically looked from side to side for someone -anyone- who could help her. She wanted to scream, to cry out for Winter or Klein to come save her, but Winter had joined the military and Klein was all the way in Atlas. The pressure around her throat released but the blockage still remained. Weiss was all alone and she was going to die. And then the bubble burst.

Weiss could only see red, but that didn't matter, she was able to breathe again. Greedily she drank in breath after breath feeling her senses return; she wasn't on the desk anymore and she wasn't on her back. She was...kneeling? Weiss became vaguely aware of the fact she was no longer wearing her headphones and she was hearing something else.

"Weiss...Weiss..." Was that...Ruby?

"...R-Ruby, is that you?"

Weiss' vision cleared, and the red fell away to reveal Ruby's tear stained face. Why was she crying? Ruby moved away from her and Weiss felt her body grow colder and start to freeze up again. No! Weiss threw herself forward in a desperate attempt to stay warm, right into Ruby's arms.

"Weiss, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Ruby asked worriedly as Weiss pulled her into the tightest hug she could give. Well, it felt like Weiss was trying to crush the air out of her lungs but Ruby was so grateful Weiss was moving again that she ignored it.

"Of course I can hear you, you dolt" Weiss mumbled into Ruby's shoulder.

The younger girl sighed in relief and tried to stand up, only to find she was fully anchored in place by Weiss.

"Weiss, now that you're...well...you again can I get up?"

Weiss considered Ruby's request.

"No" She replied and hugged Ruby tighter, burying her face in Ruby's neck.

"We need to talk about what just happened to you Weiss and we can't do it properly when you're like this"

"Why not?" _I don't want to talk anyway_.

"...I'm getting pins and needles, can we at least move on to a bed?"

Weiss reluctantly let Ruby stand up and sit down on the bed behind, but she made sure to keep a tight hold on her arm, just in case she slipped away. As soon as Ruby was comfortable Weiss practically curled herself around her, straddling Ruby's lap and locking both sets of limbs around the girl. For a few seconds all Weiss heard was Ruby's heartbeat. It was consistent, and comforting. It reminded her that there was someone with her. 

"Weiss, would you be okay with me hugging you back?" Ruby whispered gently, not wanting to make the heiress uncomfortable in any way. Eventually Weiss nodded and Ruby slowly lowered her hands onto Weiss' back, freezing when Weiss flinched at the contact. 

"...You can keep going, just...move your hands lower" Oh gods what was Weiss doing? Why was she letting Ruby do _this_ when she knew what she was? There had to be some reason; money, status, business contracts or the like. But that didn't matter now. All that mattered was the sweet smell of strawberries from Ruby's hair, the soft and comforting beating of her heart, the way her hands were rubbing soothing patterns into Weiss' lower back, the way she was stopping Weiss from freezing. Gradually Weiss' heart beat slowed and her breathing returned to normal, but the ice cold sense of dread inside her remained.

"Weiss, I'm not saying you have to but if you want to talk about...any of this at all then I promise I'll do my best to help you" _Lies. She's only saying that because she wants more leverage over you. Why wouldn't she do that, she's your soulmate after all._

"Why?" Weiss murmured "Why are you doing this?"

Ruby looked down at Weiss and gave her that same, pitying look she had given her earlier "Because I'm your soulmate of course, it's my job to look out for you" _No. NO! That couldn't be true, she had to be planning something. Was she trying to get on Weiss' good side in hopes that she would get some kind of material reward? Or was it just so Weiss would be merciful to her when she inherited the SDC?_

"What do you want?" Weiss asked sharply, glaring at Ruby, who seemed to be perplexed by her question.

"What do you mean?" Ruby genuinely sounded unsure of herself, she was a good actor, thought Weiss.

"What do you want in exchange for your silence about this? Is it money? Fame? Power?"

"Weiss...What are you talking about?"

"You're doing this because you can get something out of it right? Just hurry up and tell me what it is" Weiss demanded, getting annoyed at how clueless Ruby was acting.

"I just want you to be happy Weiss, you're my soulmate" There was that cursed word again, _soulmate_. "Did your parents not tell you about them?"

"I learned enough about soulmates watching them" Weiss spat furiously detaching herself from Ruby "I watched my father tarnish our family name and beat my mother bloody, I watched my mother lose her mind in drugs and alcohol to the point where she can no longer recognise her own children, all because of some stupid mark they were born with. Let me tell you something Ruby Rose, for as long as I live I will never, ever destroy my life because of a soulmark" And with that Weiss rose, left the room and slammed the door behind her without looking back.


	5. Blake's secret

By the time Blake's yoga class finished she was sweating and sore all over but she felt good; her muscles may have been screaming but they also felt like they weighed next to nothing. Blake would have liked to spend more time in the shower -half an hour more, at least- but she had a mission and she had to be as quick as she could. And so Blake waited until the other girls trickled out of the changing room until it was only her and the rabbit faunus left in there. Shit, she looked like she was getting ready to leave, Blake had to move fast.

"Hey, sorry, Velvet was it?"  _ Well that went fucking wonderfully Blake, could you be more awkward if you tried? _ Thankfully, the girl didn't treat her like the total weirdo she seemed to be and instead gave her a little smile.

"Sorry, do I know you?"

"No, I'm Blake and I'm..." Blake took a quick look around the room before undoing her bow "I'm a cat faunus" If Velvet was at all surprised she certainly did a good job of hiding it and simply nodded at Blake, indicating for her to continue "I was just wondering if you could tell me about what it's like to have a human for a soulmate?" Truth be told Blake could have gone to one of the other couples to ask, she had seen a few of them around campus and she even had one in her class, she could have even gone to Coco, but she chose Velvet because she looked like she was too kind to refuse.

"Hmm" Velvet thought for a few seconds "Well...Most people our age are pretty accepting of human-faunus relationships, at least in Vale, so you being a faunus shouldn't affect your relationship too much, depending on who your soulmate is they might even be more considerate around you" Velvet paused "That's not to say there aren't people who are racist but if they do or say anything that makes you feel uncomfortable let them know, and if anyone harasses you because you're a faunus you can file a complaint, the faculty have gotten stricter about discrimination on campus on the past few years. Also" Velvet's ears quickly swiveled around and whispered "If they're anything like Coco, don't let them kiss your ears, or touch them at all"

Okay, that was helpful, much more helpful than Blake thought it would be. Velvet's comment about the ears was a bit weird though. "Thanks" Blake said, swinging her bag onto her shoulder and retying her bow.

"No problem" Velvet replied with a smile and the two girls walked out of the locker room in a comfortable silence.

As soon as they left Velvet was immediately swept off her feet and pulled into a tight hug by Coco who gently took one of Velvet's rabbit ears and placed a kiss on it's tip. The effect was immediate and Blake realized why Velvet had told her about keeping Yang away from her ears; the effect on the rabbit faunus was instant. Velvet went bright red and squirmed in Coco's embrace as the taller girl kept kissing her ears until she finally let out a quiet moan of pleasure, so quiet it would have escaped Blake had she been a regular human, but a moan nonetheless. 

"Coco!" Velvet whined as she buried her head in her soulmates bust "Why do you always do that?"

"Because" Coco grinned and whispered into Velvet's rabbit ear ""Your ears are so cute they're irresistible Bun" before leaning down to pull Velvet into a deep, loving kiss on the lips. 

Blake hurried off back to her dorm to avoid watching something that could have come straight out of one of her books, but as she walked her mind drifted back to what Coco and Velvet were doing, and what it would be like if Yang did those things to her. How would it feel to have Yang gently kiss the tips of her ears? How would Yang's hot, wet breath feel in her ears as she whispered sweet words of love to her? Would Yang end up teasing Blake in public like Coco did to Velvet? Blake blushed, imagining the sensation of Yang's strong, muscular arms wrapped around her as Blake squirmed in pleasure from having her ears stroked, teased and kissed. Wait. Were the ears an erogenous region for faunus? Blake would have to investigate that later, for research purposes only of course.

But at the same time there was the issue of how Yang would react to finding out Blake's heritage; sure she had shown herself to be nothing but accepting of Blake (and that little shit Neo) but she also hadn't said anything about faunus since they had met. Yang wouldn't be like the other humans Blake had met, right? The SDC's lawyers had gone to every length and spared no expense to make sure the lives of the faunus in Menagerie were as unpleasant as possible after they had attempted to end their reliance on SDC energy and set up their own power plant; her strong, proud father who had once stood tall and united the faunus was slowly whittled down into a tired old man by a constant stream of unrelenting media coverage and fraudulent lawsuits. Blake had been dragged before countless judges who all wore that same condescending smirk and were all bankrolled by Jacques Schnee to make the life of the Belladonna family a living hell, she had only been granted the mercy of anonymity because she was still a minor, but that wouldn't last much longer. 

But Yang...Yang wasn't like them, the bureaucrats who would constantly find imaginary regulatory violations, the interviewers and reporters who would always do their best to paint her mother and father as faunus supremacists, the assholes in the street who had hollered abuse and threats at her and her family. Yang had done her best to befriend Blake even before she knew they were soulmates, Yang had stepped in to break up her fight with Neo, and most importantly Yang hated Weiss Schnee with a burning passion. There was no way Yang could ever be like them. Yang was open minded, someone who would try to befriend everyone she met regardless of who they were, she was caring, Blake had seen how Yang looked after Ruby, but most of all Yang was accepting, she didn't have to let Blake and Neo cuddle up to her every night, yet she accepted them with open arms.

Okay, Blake was going to do it, she was going to come clean to Yang about her heritage and definitely not suggest that Yang stroke her ears or anything, that would be weird.

Blake opened the door to her room and her breath caught in her throat; Yang was lounging in a chair in front of the window, reading a magazine about God knows what, completely bathed in the golden sunlight that streamed into the room from behind her. She looked so perfect, so gentle, so beautiful, so picturesque that she may as well have been a goddess. 

"Hey Blakey, you alright?" Yang asked, giving Blake one of her angelic smiles. 

"F-fine!" Blake blurted out, her mind going blank. _Oh God what was she meant to do again? __Just calm down, take a few deep breaths, and tell her.__ Calm down? How the hell could she calm down when Yang was looking at her like that? _That expectant, slightly inquisitive look Yang was giving her was putting her under more pressure to perform than she had ever been under her whole life. "Yang...The truth is..." _Why were her hands shaking so much? Yang would be fine with her being a faunus, wouldn't she? But what if she was mad Blake had decided to keep it secret? What if Yang thought she was no better than an animal? What if-Oh God Yang was right in front of her but now she looked worried. Had Blake made her worried? Blake really was a terrible soulmate._

"Blake you're bright red and you're spacing out, are you sure you're okay? I can take you to the nurse if you need"

"N-no, I'm fine, really" Yang looked even less convinced. Blake took a deep breath; she was going to do it "I...I want to tell you something important, something about me" Blake looked Yang in her beautiful lilac eyes "I'm a faunus" _There. She'd said it. Yang was the first human at Beacon to know she was a faunus._ Blake watched Yang's expression, waiting for it to falter, waiting for her to pull away.

"Well...Thanks Blake, it doesn't sound like it was easy for you to tell me that" Yang said. She didn't sound disgusted, or angry, or upset Blake had kept it secret from her, instead she sounded...Unsure of herself? "Is there anything I should know, like are there any expressions I should stop using or things like that?"

"Can you just...Keep treating me as you did before, like an equal" 

"Of course Blakey" Yang said, pulling Blake into a hug that she eagerly reciprocated. 

When they broke apart Blake immediately saw the question Yang wanted to ask written across her face; Blake felt self conscious about showing her ears to humans, but Yang was her soulmate and she had treated Blake with more respect and kindness than she had been shown by a human before. Yang could be an exception. 

Blake unraveled the ribbon around her ears and stood awkwardly as Yang admired them, watching, fascinated as they twitched and swiveled involuntarily.

"They're adorable" Yang whispered and Blake felt her cheeks burn, the compliment making her ears stand tense and upright. 

"You can touch them if you want" _Was Blake being too presumptuous by saying that? What if Yang was content with just looking? Was-_Yang gently took Blake's right ear in between her fingers and began to slowly roll her thumb up the side of her ear. Every little motion Yang made with her hands sent a jolt of electricity through Blake's body. She felt so good and she wanted more. Before Blake knew what was happening she found herself aggressively nuzzling her head into Yang's hand, demanding more. Yang complied and Blake felt ecstatic. Blake also felt something else building inside her; something she had never felt before. Blake had no idea what would happen when the dam burst and the feeling inside of her exploded out but that didn't matter, she wanted more. Yang's other hand joined in to take care of Blake's other ear and somehow Blake felt even better than she had before. No more. She could't hold it in any longer. With a final forceful thrust Blake got Yang to run her fingers down the entire length of her ears, from the tips to the base and allowed the feelings of pleasure she had been trying to repress to consume her.

"_Puuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrr"_


	6. Weiss' confession

Weiss pulled her duvet tighter around herself and curled up into a ball. It was almost two in the morning and Ruby still wasn't back yet. Weiss may not have particularly liked Ruby but that didn't mean she wanted anything bad to happen to her, Yang would probably find a way to blame it on Weiss. At around six Ruby had told Weiss that she was "going out" with a couple of girls doing the same engineering course she was and left at eight exactly. Weiss had expected Ruby back in her dorm at around half ten, eleven at a push, but not, she had been gone for almost six hours with no contact.  _ That might be your fault _ Weiss thought guiltily, after all, it had been her who had refused to give Ruby her scroll number when Ruby had asked. What if something bad had happened and Ruby needed her? Ruby had that brute she called a sister she could call. Anyway, even if she called Weiss what could she do?  _ Use some of the SDC's vast pool of wealth and resources that's what. _ Weiss hated laying in bed, alone with her thoughts. Ruby had better be back soon.

Weiss shot upright; she could hear the sounds of Ruby talking in the hall. She may as well have been shouting but that didn't matter, she was safe and sound. Weiss could breathe a little easier. As Ruby got closer to their room Weiss could hear the indistinct voices of a couple of other girls talking to her. Weiss would have to talk to them about preventing Ruby from maintaining a healthy daily routine. 

The noise had moved so that it was right outside the door, but Weiss could only make out what Ruby was saying; she was talking so loud it would be a miracle if she hadn't woken up the entire building already. After a few seconds of Ruby fumbling with the lock she eventually managed to get the door open, and after a final goodbye to her friends she stumbled into the room. 

"Weissssssh!" Ruby slurred "'M sho happy to see you!" The brunette giggled and opened her arms, moving towards Weiss' bed. Instantly Weiss threw off her duvet and backed as far away from Ruby as possible; she had been dozing off earlier but now she was perfectly awake and on high alert, Weiss could feel cold droplets of sweat running down her face as she watched Ruby in abject terror. Ruby giggled again and Weiss' breath hitched in her throat. As Ruby made her way around the bed Weiss vaulted over it and put as much space between her and her roommate as possible until she was backed up against the wall.

"Ruby!" Weiss had managed to find her voice "Ruby stop!" She shouted, terrified.

Ruby froze in place. Good. That was good. Weiss could breathe a little easier. For a few minutes Weiss simply stood there, letting the tension and anxiety drain out of her body as she felt her heart slowly return to normal. 

A sniffle broke the silence.

"Why?" Ruby said, her voice barely audible "What have I done wrong?" She asked, tears now streaming down her cheeks. "Why don't you like me Weiss? Is it because of how I ran in to you when we met? I'm your soulmate, why do you hate me so much?" Ruby collapsed onto her knees and buried her head in her hands, sobbing. Weiss froze in place, she hadn't been expecting Ruby to break down like that at all. Taking a deep breath Weiss braced herself and apprehensively began to walk over to the crying girl, sitting down on Ruby's left side. Weiss took a deep breath and steeled herself. She gently put a hand on Ruby's back and began to rub soothing circles onto her like Ruby had done when Weiss had broken down earlier that week. 

Ruby's crying seemed to soften when Weiss started to massage her, but Weiss could still hear the occasional sob from the younger girl and she knew that what she was doing wasn't nearly enough to properly calm Ruby down.

Impulsively Weiss pulled Ruby into a hug and held her tightly, stroking her hair; it was what Winter had done for her a long time ago and it had been one of the few times Weiss felt truly safe, although Weiss wasn't sure how her hugs would compare to Winter's, or even Ruby's. When Ruby had hugged her she had been so...Incredible, so good at it Weiss was sure that Ruby would be able to tell how sub-standard Weiss' performance was.

Still, even if Weiss was doing a poor job she was at least sufficient as Ruby's sobs finally died down and her shudders eventually faded. Only then did Weiss finally ask her the question that had been on her mind since the day they had met.

"Ruby, why are you so determined to get me to like you? Why do I matter so much to you?" Ruby hadn't been like the boys her father had tried to set her up with; she didn't have anything she could offer the SDC, in fact she hadn't mentioned the SDC at all, Ruby hadn't tried to court her by engaging in conversation about business or by bragging about herself, and most importantly _Ruby seemed like she actually cared about Weiss._ When Weiss had...Embarrassed herself earlier that week Ruby had done her best to calm Weiss down and had accepted her with open arms when Weiss hugged her. Weiss was a terrible...Person. She wasn't close enough to Ruby to be allowed to call her a friend. Here Ruby was, completely devastated and all Weiss could think about was herself.

"B-because" Ruby sniffled, keeping her head buried in Weiss' sheets "Y-you're my soulmate" There that cursed word was again. _Soulmate._ Why? Why would some damn mark mean so much to her? She had seen how her mother's soulmark had reduced her to an empty shell of a woman, how her father's had given a monster more power than he should ever have been allowed to have; why was Ruby so insistent to spend time with Weiss?

"Ruby" Weiss took a deep breath "Why do you think that's a good thing?"

Ruby said nothing. Because there was nothing to say. At the end of the day despite all her appearances Ruby just wanted some of the Schnee money, just like-

"When...I remember when I was little a-and how _happy_ my mom and dad were; even though I was a little kid I could see that they were made for each other, I could practically feel their love radiating from them and I remember thinking that when I grew up I wanted to be like that. Mom would always read me story books about soulmates, there were loads of course but the one that always stuck with me was one about a princess and a commoner, I remember arguing with mom whenever she wanted to read me a different book because that one was my favorite. After mom died...Yang started to read to me, but she never argued with me when I wanted her to read that book so that was what I heard most nights...And when I saw you for the first time it was like the princess had jumped right out of the book and into real life. I was so...Ecstatic to finally be able to meet you, my soulmate..." 

Oh. Weiss didn't know how to describe the cocktail of emotions that she felt swirling around in her head; it was an unholy mixture of surprise, disbelief and...Envy. Weiss was envious of Ruby, she knew that much, she just didn't know what of; parents that loved her, parents that loved each other, an older sister who had stayed with her, the way she felt towards that character from the book...No! There was no reason why Weiss was even remotely jealous of some...Some stupid words on a page! Weiss took a couple of seconds to regain her composure; Ruby had told her about her family life, Weiss had to tell her about hers.

"My mother and father are soulmates, supposedly. I've never seen either of their soulmarks but they both claim to have each other's so I've had to take their word for it" Weiss felt the lump that was building in her throat and forced herself to choke it down, if she backed out now she would be in Ruby's debt and a Schnee never owed anyone anything "To be frank...If they truly are soulmates then their relationship is a cruel prank played on them by nature; my father never saw my mother for the person that she was, he only saw her name and my grandfather's company, but my mother believed he did, _believed he loved her_" Weiss spat "Until the day I was born. Then the facade was done away with, the truth revealed. It...It broke her. She confined herself to her room for weeks on end, barely eating anything, sleeping the days away. If you needed her for something you'd need to prepare for at least a week in advance. I spent my early years being raised by my family's servants, I only knew who my parents were from pictures I saw of them. When I was finally able to move out of the nursery I was so excited; I could finally spend time with my parents and Winter, we could finally be a family. W-when I finally met my mother the first thing she said to me was 'I hate you' and to never talk to her again. A-and my father-" Weiss felt as though she had been shocked. Ruby had buried her head in Weiss' chest. Weiss could feel the younger girl's icy cold tears soaking through her nightdress.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry Weiss" Ruby's breath was warm and ticklish, but Weiss couldn't focus on that right now.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault"

"B-but" Ruby tearfully looked up at her and Weiss found herself captivated by those beautiful, shimmering pools of silver "That's so terrible. No one should have to go through that" Weiss wanted to vomit, or at the very least to push the smaller girl away and get away from the disgusting smell of alcohol, but she knew somehow that if she did that she would hurt Ruby like Willow had hurt her, or even worse. Weiss snuck a glance at her watch; it was 2:30 AM, she needed to get to sleep soon.

Weiss thought about how to breach the subject gently "Ruby, it's half past two in the morning, if we want to be able to perform to the best of our abilities tomorrow while maintaining a regular sleep schedule we'll need to go to sleep now"

Ruby didn't reply, instead hugging Weiss tighter.

"Ruby-"

"Weiss...Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Weiss looked down at the younger girl, while she had certainly calmed down significantly she was still under the influence and might be prone to making another outburst if Weiss refused her. Besides, she meant sleep in the same bed, like she had done with Yang, not the other kind of sleeping together, right? 

"I suppose...But if you're sick on my hair..." Admittedly Weiss didn't know what she would do if Ruby was actually sick on her hair but it would be appropriate for a crime of that magnitude.

After making Ruby brush her teeth twice and gargle so that the stench of alcohol had mostly left her breath Weiss pulled back the bed sheets and allowed Ruby to join her. When Ruby opened her arms Weiss sighed and accepted her soulmate's silent invitation to cuddle. It felt even better that the two times she had hugged Ruby previously, Ruby had pulled Weiss close and buried her face in Weiss' hair as their legs entwined and, for the first time she could remember Weiss felt safe and happy.


	7. Learning to communicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates and short chapter, I promise I'm going to get back on track now

Sign language didn't come easily to Yang; she simply found it much too slow for her use and she would end up blurting out whatever she wanted to say halfway through the sentence whenever she practiced. And thus she spent much more time than she had first expected in front of her bathroom mirror trying to learn the basics of ASL, and getting increasingly frustrated at how slowly she progressed. After what seemed like another fruitless session of trying, and failing, to go over the basics Yang felt like screaming; it was just _so fucking difficult. _Yang threw herself onto her bed and groaned, this wasn't going like she'd imagined it at all; she'd imagined that, since ASL was reliant on hand gestures, she take to it like a duck to water and be able to hold a basic conversation with Neo after a couple of weeks of learning, or at the very least get the general gist of what her heterochromatic soulmate was saying. Instead all she'd learned was sign language involved very different movements to boxing.

Could Yang ask Neo for help? Sure, the smaller girl would probably be happy to teach Yang, but Yang was only a moderately attentive student at the best of times and she didn't want to waste Neo's time or upset her by failing to learn. She could ask someone else to quiz her...But who? Blake would probably be good at teaching and she had an eye for detail so she could make sure that Yang's signs were as precise as possible, but Blake probably wouldn't be happy helping Yang do something that would help her get closer to someone she considered her rival. Ruby...Ruby was a genius when it came to electronics, she could take anything with a circuit apart and rebuild it twice as good with no new parts, but would Ruby really be the best person to teach Yang about something she didn't know anything about herself? Also, as much as it pained Yang to admit it she would feel embarrassed at having to rely on her little sister as a teacher. Weiss...Was not an option in the slightest, Yang didn't even know why she even considered her.

Yang groaned. She was stuck. Did she continue with her ineffective methods and hope for the best, risk pissing Blake off and make her dislike Neo even more, or swallow her pride and go to her little sister who would probably be as ba at it as she was? No. She would ask Neo and do her best to learn. It wouldn't be fair on Neo if Yang avoided properly learning sign language because she wasn't a particularly attentive student.

The sound of the door being unlocked ripped Yang from her thoughts and she quickly threw her books under the bed, hoping that Blake or Neo wouldn't look under it until she had moved them back to their proper hiding spot: the bottom of her underwear drawer.

Neo walked in and immediately wrapped her arms around Yang. Honestly, Yang enjoyed how Neo would greet her with a hug more than she was willing to admit; the smaller girl was practically built to be cuddled with her petite frame and the cuddles provided her with a welcome brief period of relaxation, especially after soccer training. Yang lifted Neo up and sat down on the bed so Neo was straddling her and pulled her in close, gently running one hand through her twin color hair. Neo took immense care with her hair, probably as much as Yang took with hers, which was reflected in the way it felt; soft, sleek and silky. Cuddling with Neo washed away all the doubts Yang had been having just a couple of minutes prior and replaced them with a sense of warmth and comfort, as long as she was like that she would be okay. 

Eventually Neo removed her face from Yang's bust and gave her a beaming smile that made Yang's heart throb; how could she be so damn adorable? The smaller girl's eyes briefly flicked downward to her scroll before she showed it to Yang. _How was your day?_

"It was pretty good thanks, Glynda's a real slavedriver though, you wouldn't believe how many times she made us practice this one passing drill until it was perfect" Just the memory of it made Yang's legs start aching again "How was yours?"

Neo took a minute to type out her answer before presenting it to Yang. _Was okay, don't like ballet though, it feels wrong, too quiet. _If Neo was half as good at ballet as she was tap dancing Yang would have to go watch her at some point, Neo was an incredible tap dancer. She was like...Someone really good at tap dancing. Okay, maybe Yang didn't know any of the terminology needed to properly describe just how good Neo was, but she at least knew that she was exceptional just from seeing Neo practicing a few of her moves in their room.

"So, Neo, lately I've...Been trying to teach myself sign language so I could...Y'know...So you wouldn't have to write everything you want to say on your scroll, but it's not going so well, so I was wondering..."

Neo's scroll displayed six words: _You want me to teach you?_ She looked hopeful.

"If you're not too busy or anything, yeah-"

Yang was cut off by Neo pressing her cute, pouty little lips against hers. Neo was kissing her. She was kissing Neo back. It wasn't like the magazines she had read or she shows she had watched where people said that kissing felt like fireworks going off or anything, instead Yang felt the pure, unbridled _love _Neo felt for her and she adored every second of it. When they finally broke apart, panting and gasping for air, a faint line of saliva still connecting their lips, Yang couldn't help but wish that their kiss had lasted longer.

Neo wasted no time in getting started and by the end of the day Yang had -mostly- gotten the hang of Neo's basics; she was now able to say Neo was her soulmate, say she was Neo's, and sign "I love you". Okay, so maybe Neo wasn't exactly teaching Yang by the book but that didn't matter; Yang was learning and Neo was happy.


End file.
